villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
X-Hunters
The X-Hunters, known as the Counters Hunters in Japan, are trio of three Mavericks and main antagonists in Mega Man X2. They were hired by Sigma with the sole mission of disposing of X. Knowing that X was very powerful, they decided to deceive him, collecting the parts of Zero and offering them as a prize for X, in case he defeated them. They intended on reconstructing Zero, knowing his true nature (which they called "The Unification"). The X-Hunters Violen He is the strongest of the group, he has a spiked ball attached to a chain on his back. He takes advantage of his size to fight. While Serges watch their operation to retrieve the parts of Zero, he and Agile keep an eye on X, as he goes to a factory tracking the last of Sigma's followers. Knowing that X was very powerful, they send eight Mavericks to hold him off while they continue their operations. After X defeats some of the Mavericks, Serges decides it's time for them to confront Mega Man X. They send a message to Maverick Hunter's HQ, challenging him to fight them in exchange for Zero's parts. X finds Violen during one of his missions, defeating him and retrieving one of Zero's parts. They retreat to a secret base on an island, but X manages to locate it after defeating all of their mavericks. X finds Violen, who attacks X by viciously slamming his spiked ball. However, Violen's efforts are futile, and he is ultimately destroyed by X, who proceeds to find Serges and Agile. Serges Also known as Sagesse in the Japanese version, he is the most intelligent of the group. He uses various machines and devices for fighting, to compensate for his lack of power. Serges watch their operation to retrieve the parts of Zero, as the other two keep an eye on X, as he goes to a factory tracking the last of Sigma's followers. Knowing that X was very powerful, they send eight Mavericks to hold him off while they continue their operations. After X defeats some of the Mavericks, Serges decides that they have to intervene. They send a message to Maverick Hunter's HQ, challenging him to fight them in exchange for Zero's parts. X finds Serges during one of his missions, defeating him and retrieving one of Zero's parts. They retreat to a secret base on an island, but X manages to locate it after defeating all of their mavericks. After destroying Violen, X finds Serges, who attacks X on a large machine. After the machine is destroyed, Serges tries to attack him from his seat but is ultimately destroyed by X. Agile The fastest of the group, not only he is fast but he also talks very fast. He uses a sword to fight, also relying on his agility true to his name. While Serges watch their operation to retrieve the parts of Zero, Violen and he keep an eye on X, as he goes to a factory tracking the last of Sigma's followers. Knowing that X was very powerful, they send eight Mavericks to hold him off while they continue their operations. After X defeats some of the Mavericks, Serges decides it's up to them to check Mega Man X. They send a message to Maverick Hunter's HQ, challenging him to fight them in exchange for Zero's parts. X finds Agile during one of his missions, defeating him and retrieving one of Zero's parts. They retreat to a secret base on an island, but X manages to locate it after defeating all of their mavericks. After destroying Violen and Serges, X finds Agile, who attacks X on a flying saucer. X destroys the saucer, which ultimately destroys Agile and put an ends to the X Hunters. Gallery Violen.jpg|Violen Serges.jpg|Serges Agile.jpg|Agile Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Teams Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Partners in Crime